mass effect change the past save the future
by jimzy123
Summary: 20 years after the final battel with the reapers the galexy is in a mess not having rebuilt after the death of shepard and anderson but the son shepard never knew about knows a way to change it can he manage it in time crap at summeries sorry
1. the way back

mass effect

change the past save the future

20 years after the final battel with the reapers the galexy is in a mess not having rebuilt after the death of shepard and anderson but the son shepard never knew about knows a way to change it can he manage it in time (crap at summeries sorry)

chapter one finding the way back

he wakes up groggy rubbing his eyes looking around his bedroom seeing the mess it is and sighs grabbing his dusty leather jacket and jeans heading to the lift takeing it to the CIC deck looking around at the makeshift computers going to the deck seeing joker and his son joe at the controls

"hey guys hows she looking today" he asks

"well tom the engines are fine but if we dont dock soon and get the life support fixed were gonna all suffocate before the end of the week" joker replies

"argh do we have anything left to trade for the repairs"tom replies

"sorry man but the last of the reaper tech went to fix the fuel rods" joe replies

"joker did my dad ever have any problems with this old boat"

"no man but the normandy wasen built out of old ship parts when he was alive" he replies

"true but rright now we need something to trade for the repairs see if you can find any old ships on the scanners we can salvage something out of im gonna go check in with garrus"

"aye sir" joe says

"joe im not your captin my mom was"

tom leaves the cockpit heading back to the lift takeing it down to the main batttery to find garrus he exits the lift walking to the cannon

"hey old man the cannon ok"he asks

an old battle scarred turien turns to him "hey tom its fine just low on power and ammo"

"well you know as well as i do old freind the powers keeping us in the air and ammo if we find something big enough to trade we might be able to get some ammo as well as the life support repaird"

"i guess that will depend on the size of he ship we find and what ever it was in the war"

"well you and joker will be able to tell us wont you" tom asks

garrus laughs "i forgot how young you are tom you look altot like your farther did when i first met him"

"what was he like garrus" tom asks sitting down

"he was a brave leader and an unbelivebaly good soildier" garrus sighs "thats why your mother was so sad all the time ashley saw as much of him in you as i do if not more"

"i wish i knew her better and i wish i met my dad"tom sighs

"tom con you come up here please and bring garrus with you" joker says over the intercom

the two freinds look at each other and head up to the cockpit "what is it guys"

joker smiles "look at this"he says pointing outside the main window"

"my god is that what i think it is" garrus says shocked

"hell yes it is its the crucible" joker says smileing

"can someone fill me in please" joe says confused "what the hells the crucible"

"its the thing that stopped the reapers"explaines garrus

"there has to be something on there to salvage then right" tom asks

"you bet there will the best minds in the galexy built that thing therll be things from every race in there"

"good i better suit up get the docking arm ready"

he leaves to get ready as joker flies in closer joe going to get ready to bored with his freind they walk into the airlock as thge docking arm atttaches and step on bored looking around for something salvegable they find the fuel cannistter and wwith the size of them tom smiles

"these will do"

"tom what about this" joe calls through to him

tom walks to were joe is seeing a spire infront of him "thats prothen they built in a prothean control console "

tom walks up to it allmost drawn to the console he puts a hand n it and is lifted into the air prothean messages sent into his head showing the citadel with lightning shooting out of the middle ring hitting a ship and sendingit through time he wakes up hours later on the ship rubbing his head

"owww that hurt" he exclaimes loudly

"what did you see tom" garrus asks him "what did the console show you"

he looks up at garrus "im not sure i think it was a way to go back in time"

"back in time huh"

"yeah crazy i know but if it can maybe i can save my dad and andersons lives and stop the reapers without half of the deaths happening save the galexy"

"im not sure that will work but if you want to try me and joker cant go with you"

"why not" tom asks

"if our past selves see each other there could be big trouble"garrus explaines

"fine so we dock get the ship fixed and get a new crew looks like were going to war"

_**what did you guys thing read and review please**_


	2. war zone

**chapter two **warzone

tom puts his jacket back on stepping off the normaandy onto eden prime looking around at the place his parents first met and sighing at what its become since the holovids hed seen from before the reapers the planet now run by pirates he walks over to the nearest outpost

"hey anyone know how to fix a 8th grade life suppports system and possibly some main cannon ammo" he asks

a middle aged man stands up "well boy that depends on wat ever it is you plan to pay me with"

"ive got cargo to use in trade it may be usefull to you the fuel cannisters from the crucible" tom explaines

"thats impossible the reaprs took the crucible out when shepard sent them away" the man tells him

"reall thats why i found it intact but powerless in the horsehead nebula"

"prove it boy"the piate demands

tom takes him to the normandy bringig up the display in cic shoowinng him the crucible an its location

"my god the crucible this information is priceless and you just want your life support fixed you could get a whole fleet of ships for this"

"i dont need a fleet just a crew ho can handle themselves in a firefight no qustions asked well also need wepons ammo and supplies" tom tells him

"for the crucible you can have my old crew weve been stranded here for 15 years anyway where are you planning on going anyway the citadel"

"as a matter of fact we are"he tells him

"then you are crazy since the war and the destiny assention went down with the councel on bored pirates and mercanarys compleatly took over it what are you expecting to find there"

"a way to change all of the bad thats happend here" tom explaines

"there is no way of doing that boy not unless you know a way back in time to stop the reapers from killing everyone" the man explaines

"look can you fix my ship and get me what i need or not"

"i can but whats your name kid"

"shepard tom shepard" tom replies leaving the man to fix the normandy

two days later the normandy is patched up and repainted so the people in the past wont guess its the same ship with the wepons and supplies on bored tom is waiting for joker and garrus to leave as joker gets off the ship garrus looks at tom

"are you sure you can trust these pirates" he asks tom

"no garrus im not sure but its all weve got plus were not exactly soldiers are we"

"true just be careful your mom would kill me if anything happend to you"

"yeah well luckey for you shes dead huh " tom says smileing

garrus lets out a low chuckle "yeah i guess so but honestly keep safe shepard and dont fail"

"i wont vakarienbesides im my das son remember" tom shakes garrus` hand and closes the doors "joe get us off this rock and head for the citadel"

"you sure about this tom you heard the old man its a warzone on te citadel and you dont even know where this conrol panel is for the time warp"

"im sure joe just get us there ill figure out the rest" tom sits down and sighs head in his hands focusing hard on why es doing this "i have to change the past to save the future theres no two ways about it"

a few hours later the normandy comes out of the mass relay near the citadel and tom and a ground team get into a shuttle to make it easier to get onto the ship without being spoted by mercanaries landing in the presidium and heading towards the citadel tower hopeing the control panel will be there as they get into the lift tom fells that somethings up

"hey do you guys think this is a lttle to easy" he asks the new members of his crew

"it does seem a little to quiet i heard the citadel is a war zone these days" replies one of the female pirates

"exactly sarah unless they knew we were comeing and set up a trap load up be ready for anything when this lift stops" tom tells them makeing sure he has a full thermal clipthe others doing the same

"one floor to go" sarah says

the lift door opens and the two new freinds dive behind cover as mercanaries open fire on them takeing one or tow of them out before moving up tiom seeing a keeper smiles knowing if anyone knows were to find the control panel they will he beckons sarah to follow him and follows the keeper dodgeing bullts as he goes into a venteltion shart keeping as close to the keeper as possible seeing it climb out of the shaft following it he loos around seeing hes on the roof of the citadel tower he looks around noticing a pure white figure standing i little way ahead of him

"who are you" tom asks

the figure turns around in the form of toms mother ashley williams "you look like the last man to see me why are you here"

tom poins his gn at the figure "answer my question first"

"i am the conduit i last saw a human when your farther was here stopping my creations the reapers i now see he made a mistake in controlling them he was to late so many people were lost and he survivors of the cycle decended into chaos as you can see the reapers wont need to come back to kill the organics they will do it for them unless you can stop it"

"can you send me back to stop this from hapening to stop the chaos by saveing my farthers life along with the councel" tom asks

"yes i can but why should i" the conduit asks

"because its the right thing to do you allowed my farther to send them away and cause all of this let me go and stop this from happening or the galexy will destroy itself and the reapers will turn on ther master at the beginning of the next cycle destroying the citadel and you"

"you are right but be wrned tom when you find me in the past i will not remember this agreement i am powefull but not that powerfull and if you fail this galexy will destroy its self in a few short years "

"then i better not fail"

"i will open the time hole but i cant hold it long you better get back to your ship fast"

to nods running back down to the battel finding sarah and dragging her to the shuttle shooting pirates and mercanarys along the way they get into the shuttle and get back to the normandy as lighting forms in the center ring of the citadel

"ok joe fly into that storm now itll send us back"

"yes sir" joe hits the buttons on his screen going for the space storm i bolt of lightning hitting the normandy then its gone dissaperd into nothing

**hope you liked it please read and review so i know if im doing ok**


End file.
